Emily Porter
'Amanda Clarke '(born Emily Thorne) is portrayed by Margarita Levieva. Biography "Amanda Clarke" is the alias of the real Emily Thorne. She and the real Amanda Clarke met in Allenwod after Emily was sent there after defending herself against a sexually abusive foster father. They switched names and went their separate ways. She killed Frank Stevens in 2011 after he discovered the truth. Season 1 Amanda met Frank at the strip club, she learned that he knew the secret between Emily and herself so she killed him with a crowbar. She went to Emily's home and told Emily what she did. Emily brought her to Nolan's where she went swimming and met Jack. She made Black Dahlia's for them and they were drinking it when Emily came by. Despite Emily giving her a new name so she could go all over, she decided to stick around. In "Suspicion", she went out with Jack which upset Emily. She also told Jack she was Amanda which he believed. In "Chaos", she is revealed to have been abducted by Tyler Barrol but, after he reveals to her Emily's lies and deception, she begins to question her loyalty and even willingly works alongside Tyler against Emily for a while. After finding out that Emily framed Tyler for Frank's death to cover for her, she begins to have second thoughts and finally runs away. She catches up to Jack, who tells her about every good thing Emily's told him about her, and decides to go back and try to save her friend. He gets there just in time to witness Tyler shoot Daniel. Kneeling beside him, Jack assumes that she did it but lets her run away. Unable to find the keys to Jack's truck, she hitches a ride with Satoshi Takeda. She resurfaces in "Reckoning", with Jack, pregnant. It is unknown how she escaped Takeda. Knowing Takeda, he might have simply let her go in order to ensure that Emily would stay away from Jack and focus on her revenge plans. In a preview of the season 2 premiere "Destiny", it's mentioned in a conversation between Emily and Nolan that Takeda did indeed let her go, allegedly after training her to be Emily's ally. Personality Before she changed her name, Emily Thorne was aggressive, attacking her foster father and getting into a fight with the real Amanda Clarke. However they later became close friends and Emily said that Amanda was like a sister to her. After changing her name, Amanda became a stripper. She was flirtatious and flirted with Frank Stevens and Jack Porter. Despite her flirtatious personality, Amanda was still capable of shocking violence and actually killed Frank to stop him from revealling the truth about Emily Thorne. The warden of the juvinile facility claimed that Amanda was less intelligent than Emily and that Emily could manipulate her. However Amanda was strong willed and didn't like being pushed around. Although she claimed that she would do anything for Emily, she was willing to stand up to her and when Emily told her that she couldn't stay in Hamptons, Amanda retorted that she hadn't asked for her permission. Amanda was also a skilled liar being able to make Jack believe that she was the real Amanda Clarke. This allowed her to get into a romantic relationship with him. Quotes "I don't remember asking for your permission." - Amanda stands up to Emily after Emily tells her that she can't stay in Hamptons Gallery Emily-vs-emily 556x371.jpg OlFace.jpg Ooo.jpg The-real-emily-thorne-480x325.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season Two Category:Supporting Characters